onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Darkness/Transcript
Fairytale Land - PAST Charming: Red, look out! We need to move. They found us. Red: Go. I'll take care of them. Charming: Red, I'm not leaving you. Red: Find Snow. That's all that matters. Find her! Charming: What are you gonna do? Red: I'm giving you a head start. King George's men: Yah! Yah! Yah! Storybrooke - Present Day Emma: Please turn to the right. Mary Margaret: Emma, this is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn. Emma: Of course you didn't. But while I am your friend, I am also the sheriff, and I have to go where the evidence leads. Mary Margaret: Which points to me? Emma, yesterday it was David. There's something not right here. Emma: I know, but your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not... so now we have to deal with... this. Mary Margaret: Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart and buried it in the woods? This is insane. Emma: If I don't book you, with all this evidence, it's gonna look like favouritism. And then Regina will have cause and she will fire me, and then you know what she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So please, just try to be patient and trust me. We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn, and I am still waiting for the D.N.A. test results. But in the meantime, you need to bear with me. I have to ask you a few questions. Mary Margaret: This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone. Fairytale Land - PAST Grumpy: Snow? What are you... what are you doing? Snow: Getting rid of the vermin in this house. (trying to kill bird) Yah! (it flies away) Oh. What do you want? Grumpy: It's dinnertime. Snow: I'm not hungry. Grumpy: Come on. We made something extra special tonight. Happy: She's out of control. Snow: Somebody die? Jiminy Cricket: Snow, why don't you have a seat? Snow: Oh! Jiminy: Ooh! Snow: Why is there a dirty cricket in here! Jiminy: Uhh! Uh, my name is Jiminy, and your friends have asked me to be here tonight. They're concerned about you and they have something they'd like to say. Grumpy, why don't you start? Grumpy: "Snow White, you've changed. You've become angry, irritable, and downright mean". Snow: Changed? And who are you to tell me I've changed? Jiminy: Snow, please, these are your friends, and we're all here because we... we care about you. Who wants to go next? Sneezy: Uh... "You brought bales of... straw into the house last night" even though you know that I'm a... Ah... Ah ... (sneezes) Allergic. Snow: You are allergic to everything. Happy: You broke my mug! Snow: You're lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face! Happy:'' You'' are the worst, most nasty, horrible... Grumpy: Enough! Look what you're doing to happy. That potion you took... the one that erased the Prince from your mind... you haven't been the same since you drank it. Snow: That helped me forget whatever or whomever I needed to forget, and I am clearly better off for it. That potion was the solution, not the problem. The problem is that I'm living here, in a house full of dwarves instead of in my palace, with my father, as a princess, but I can't do that anymore, can I? Because he was murdered, murdered by the same woman who sent a huntsman to kill me! Jiminy: Snow, your anger towards the Queen is understandable. It's just not fair to take it out on your friends. Snow: You're right. I should be taking it out on her. Jiminy: Oh, wait. Revenge is not the answer. No, it's gonna change you. It'll turn you into something darker than you can imagine. You don't want to go there. Category:Season One Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts Category:Season One Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts